Play with Me
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: Lenalee enjoys it when she has moments to herself… and so does Road. [Road Kamelot x Lenalee Lee. Excuse the horrible summary.]


**Author Notes: **Hey, everyone, this is my first D. Gray-man fanfiction. Now, I'm usually a writer of Boys-Love, so this is going to be a little bit different. As you may have guessed, this is a Road Kamelot x Lenalee Lee fanfic. If you don't like the pairing or femmeslash in general, I'd advise you to leave. Also, I think this will take place some time after the Rewinding City…

Now, since this is my first story like this, I'm a little worried that I didn't get everyone quite in-character. Still, don't blame me for trying. I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-man; if I did, Road and Lenalee would be best friends or more.

**Summary: **Lenalee enjoys it when she has moments to herself… and so does Road.

* * *

"What to do, what to do…" A girl muttered to herself, pacing up and down the floor of her big, empty room. Were it not for the endless amount of dolls and candles and other things the girl used for entertainment, the room would merely be space begging to be filled. Still, Road Kamelot was tired of the same old things day after day: gather Akuma, talk to the Earl a little bit, go out to retrieve an Innocence, and hopefully play with Lero or Tyki Mikk.

But not today.

"Lero is with the Earl, Tyki isn't home… I'm bored and there's nothing left for me to do here!" She complained, kicking a very large ball that happened to be in her way. Road pouted. "There must be something I can do…" she muttered. She looked at the clock on the wall, noting that it read 10:00. She knew it was nighttime, so there wasn't much to do outside…

An idea popped into her head.

"I think I'll go out and play with my good friend, Lenalee."

--

Everyone was away now.

Lenalee liked to have some time by herself; her time alone was peaceful and without real worry. It was rare that she'd see time like this, with her brother so busy and with her having so many missions to take care of. The young Chinese girl really took time to enjoy and savour these precious moments of having absolutely nothing to do.

Tonight, she was alone in the library. Allen was on a mission with Lavi, Kanda was training somewhere; her brother, Reever, and the other department heads were in their workstations beginning their all-night work shifts, and she didn't know where everyone else was. She smiled to herself as she turned the pages in the small book she was reading, reveling in the second of anticipation she got while waiting for the next page to appear: would the words reveal something important to her?

Her back was to the window, so the beams of moonlight that came into the room were pale against the pages and her silhouette was traced gently into the opposite wall. There were candles in the room, too: bathing her face in warm light and making her eyes glow with a shade of amber.

She heard a small shuffle.

Lenalee bookmarked her page and instinctively put the small book down, still keeping one hand on it in case she was imagining things. _What could that strange noise have been?_ She wondered.

**PLAY WITH ME. **

Lenalee gasped at the words staring at her from the wall opposite. She stood up and slowly stepped over to the words, putting her fingers to the stains on the wall and trailing downwards. "Blood…?" She whispered to herself.

"Teehee, you really are an amusing girl!"

"Ha…!" Lenalee gasped, turning around immediately, eyes wide with shock. She looked up to the window and locked gazes with the Noah child, taking a step back as she did so. Her back was to the wall, getting the fresh stains of blood on her dress. Road Kamelot giggled, hopping down out of the open window and landing gracefully on her feet, like a cat. She stood up straight and stared right into Lenalee's eyes. "Aren't you going to say Hi?" She asked, stepping closer to the Chinese girl.

"R-Road…" Lenalee whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "What… what are you…" She swallowed hard. "Why are you here, Road?" She choked out. Her past experiences with this devil of a girl were definitely not pleasant.

Road grinned her wicked grin and pointed to the wall Lenalee was currently pressed against. "I just want to play!" She giggled. "Won't you play with me, Lenalee?"

Lenalee gulped, eyes darting back and forth, looking for a way to escape. Road's fingers had come to rest under her chin and tilted her face upwards. "Oh, Lenalee, you're bleeding!" She gasped, but still with that grin planted on her face. Lenalee did not move an inch. "Now, how did that happen…?" Road giggled again, and lifted a finger to wipe away some of the blood drops on Lenalee's cheeks. "Does it hurt?" She teased, licking the blood off her fingers slowly, as if she were savouring the tiny red drops.

"D…damn…" Lenalee, to tell the truth, hadn't felt anything at all. She hadn't even realized what was happening until Road appeared. "Leave me… alone!" She screeched. Road gasped, smiling. "Oooh, this is fun!" She squealed. The Noah girl was not without mercy, but she really did not want to let this treasure go. "Okay, I'll stop," the girl said, "but you have to agree to play with me."

Lenalee shut her eyes tightly, willing the girl in front of her to go away. She bit her lip and let out a whimper. Road noticed her distress and could merely giggle. "Oh, I get it…" she said slowly. "You'd much rather play with the pretty boy." She knew she'd hit a nerve, because the exorcist's eyes flew open, wide in shock.

"I'd like to play with him, too," Road continued. "He'd be a lot of fun to play with, too. Oh, I could make him watch me destroy an akuma again… or perhaps I'll find some other games for us to play. Yes, Allen Walker is an interesting boy, wouldn't you say?"

Lenalee couldn't take it. She didn't want to see Allen suffer, and she knew that somehow Road would find a way to torture anyone and anything to get to what she wants. She also had a strange thought nagging at her in the back of her mind: _If Road picked to play with me first, then maybe she doesn't want to hurt me?_

"So will you play with me, Lenalee?" Road asked, her face inching towards Lenalee with her wicked grin still plastered on her face. Lenalee shut her eyes. She could feel Road's warm breath on her face and smell the sugar that lingered with each gentle exhale…

She nodded, silently and reluctantly agreeing to… play… with Road. Road seemed to brighten up, letting out a childish squeal. "Oh, goodie!" She exclaimed, stepping back from Lenalee and sitting on the floor. She lifted her index finger, seemed to tap the air, and a wrapped gift box appeared. "What do you want to play?" Road asked. "I have all kinds of toys…"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow, slowly walking over to the Noah girl and sitting in front of her. "Umm…" she started, not just a little bit awkwardly: for all she knew, Road could be luring her into a trap or planning something horrible. "Y-you pick…" she said.

Road smiled. "Then… can I dress you up?" She asked.

Lenalee blushed a little bit, a hand in front of her mouth. She looked at Road with a strange look. "Wha… Wh-why?"

Road shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you looked so pretty in that dress I put you in while I met you at the Rewinding City. And your hair was so pretty then, too… I love your hair. It's so long, and soft, and shiny…" She trailed off, leaning forward to play with Lenalee's hair. She began to make a small braid in it, and the Chinese girl couldn't help but wonder why the hell Road was here. It seemed before like she was going to attack, but now…

Lenalee stood up. "Umm, there's nothing I can change into…" She said. Road nodded and opened the gift box, delicately removing some of the pink and yellow wrapping paper. She lifted the lid, reached inside, and pulled out one of the most beautiful dresses Lenalee had ever seen. It was long, lacy, made of silk, and the way it was cut was just gorgeous. It had such handsome stitching… Lenalee wondered how Road had acquired it. "Do you like this one?" Road asked. "If not, I think I have some more." She looked inside her box again for a moment, pulling out two other dresses: one looked like a Gothic Lolita dress, black and white ribbons and frills adorning it. There was a white blouse to go under the dress, and a black ribbon for around her neck and a headpiece made of the finest material Road knew of.

The final dress was also black and white, but this time is was more like a gown: long and taken in just enough so it would perfectly compliment any woman's figure. The neckline was low and the sleeves were long. It was the most elegant out of the three. She was so taken aback by the dresses that she couldn't decide.

Road noticed. "Try this one first!" She said, handing her the Lolita dress. Lenalee blinked… it looked so complex she didn't know where to start. "Where should I…?"

Road grinned. "Need some help?" She teased, getting up and practically _floating_ over to Lenalee. Lenalee raised a brow and shook her head, but road wasn't satisfied. "You know, you have to undress if you're going to put that on."

As Lenalee blushed, she clutched the dress, a little embarrassed that Road would just assume she didn't know that. "I know… but where…?"

Road shrugged. "Behind a shelf or something?" She suggested. "You can change here. I won't look!" She said playfully, putting her hands over her eyes.

Lenalee blushed, walking behind one of the bookshelves near her.

"Though it's not like I haven't seen your body before," Road continued on, now behind Lenalee (who was, incidentally, unzipping the back of her dress and now had shrugged it off to leave her upper body exposed). "Hehe!"

"Ah!" Lenalee gasped, quickly trying to cover herself back up. Road stuck her tongue out. "Come on, I think you have a very pretty figure." Just to tease, Road accented her statement by grabbing the back strap of Lenalee's bra and snapped it against her skin.

Lenalee let out a yelp of shock and stinging pain. Road simply went into hysterics. _Oh, she is incredibly fun!_ She thought, barely able to breathe. She recovered slowly, getting up and standing to her full height. Panting, she choked out "Hurry, kitten, get undressed! We still have the whole night to play!"

_Don't remind me…_ Lenalee sighed to herself, continuing to undress. Road watched with amusement. The Chinese exorcist really did have quite a nice figure. She was small, slender, and she seemed to be built just perfectly… Road liked to compare her to one of Tyki's Tease: beautiful and alluring, but deadly power hiding behind the beauty.

Lenalee finished donning the dress, and she turned to face Road, who squealed with delight. "Oh, you're adorable!" She cried out. Picking up the ribbon from the floor, she tied it around Lenalee's neck to make the most elegant bow you'd ever see. She also reached upwards (while Lenalee kneeled a little) to tie the headpiece around Lenalee's head. "There! Perfect," She said, stepping back. "Oh, but… your hair!" The Noah's eyes were sparkling at this point; so bright were they in the light of the moon, so childlike with that mischievous glint of pure enjoyment. "Can I do something with it?"

Lenalee shrugged, smiling as if to say 'all right, enjoy yourself.' Road giggled and went over to her box, pulling out some hair ties and ribbons and curlers and brushes. She stood behind the Chinese exorcist, tools in hand. "Ready?"

Nodding, Lenalee once again silently consented to Road's game. The Noah child had no sooner than that begun to brush and tend to Lenalee's long, thick, soft hair, the entire time ranting and going on about how much she loved it and how she wished she had hair that nice.

Finally, Road had finished, and in front of her stood a Gothic Lolita, looking at her with such innocent eyes that Road couldn't help but feel proud of her work here. "Oh, Lenalee, you're so cute!" She squealed.

By now it was about 2:30 AM, and after all the dressing up and making up and hair-doing, Road couldn't think of anything else to do. They had talked for a little while, Road trying to subtly convince Lenalee that it was much more fun to be hunting Innocence with the Akuma: you could tell them to do anything, and they'd do it without question. Like everything else, they were merely toys for Road to play with and then dispose of.

But not Lenalee.

After half an hour of nothing but a chat and brushing the hair of some of Road's prettier china dolls, the aforementioned child of the Noah clan grew impatient. She wanted to do something more fun, like bully an akuma or watch someone suffer. She laughed at that. Oh, it would be so much fun to have Lenalee along on one of Road's trips, to force her into torturing her friends… but no, she'd leave that for another time.

It was getting late… or rather, it was getting early. Lenalee was slowly losing her consciousness. _A sleepy girl is no fun to play with_, Road thought. So she stood up and smiled. "Goodnight, Lenalee," She whispered before leaning down to the sitting girl and kissing her atop the forehead. "We'll play again soon."

And with that, Lenalee looked up at Road and nodded, her tired eyes happy and grateful. Road jumped up to the window again and waved before stepping outside and leaving to go back to where she called home. She left her toy box and the dresses for Lenalee, because she would be back. Oh yes, Road never left one of her toys unattended or in perfect condition for long.

"I'll be back, Lenalee," she whispered to herself, "Because you'll be my toy for the rest of your life."


End file.
